


A way to remember

by Zenna



Series: Tattoo Collection [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Tattoo, angry tom but he don't hurt lil ol harry don't worry he's just a mardy dark lord, collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 08:43:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12317613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenna/pseuds/Zenna
Summary: Harry gets some ink to show his respect to a loved one, Tom is less than pleased that Harry 'tainted' his skin.





	A way to remember

**Author's Note:**

> Short and Sweet, unlike me, I'm a bitter lil bitch.

"A tattoo" Tom repeated in disbelief, raising an eyebrow at his young lover.

 

"Yes, Tom" Harry rolled his eyes "for the fifth time, Its a tattoo"

 

"You intentionally branded your skin?" Tom grimaced, eyes focused on the plastic covered ink on Harry's arm.

 

"Here comes the lecture, you know, you really act your age." Tom shifted his red eyes to meet Harry's bright green ones. "Bitter old man doesn't suit you tom" Harry quickly whipped around and scurried off before Tom could grab his wand for a Crucio.

 

Tom held back a deep sigh as he glared at the door his partner had just ran through. A tattoo, something to brand criminals and dumb muggle teens who think they're tough. Harry wasn't a criminal, it was what attracted the dark lord to him, how completely different he was, powerful in his own way. His own snarky, impulsive way. 

 

Tom knew times had changed, he did, and he understood tattooing had come a long way since he was Harry's age, yet, he still loathed that black mark tarring Harry's skin. In fact, it made him grimace as he held his meeting that evening, seeing his followers branded arms just reminded him of Harry's new inking. It wasn't even magical, it was old, traditional, muggle tattooing, it drove Tom insane. Well, a little more insane than he usually was.

 

And that night, as he sat doing his paperwork, furiously scribbling into the parchment, Harry wandered into his office.

 

"Did I invite you?" Tom snapped, but Harry just chuckled.

 

"Actually, you did, when you first dragged me here to have your wicked way with me you gave me free reign of the whole manor" Harry teased, and he was right. In response, Tom just placed his quill down, to stop himself breaking it in frustration.

 

"Is there any particular reason for your presence?" Tom asked, and there was a short silence as Harry raised his eyebrow "my love?" Harry beamed at the correction, wandering over to Tom at his grand desk.

 

"Do you want to see what I got?" Harry asked cheekily, raising himself to sit on the mahogany desk as he always did.

 

"I can see what you have done to your skin" Tom hissed, yet glanced down to the clear plastic he saw before. Harry took it as a queue to unwrap his cover and he held out his arm, much in the way Tom's followers did. But this wasn't a death mark, it was much more elegant, much more Harry. Tom took Harry's wrist, twisting his arm slightly for a better view.

 

"I put a healing salve on it so you can see it better now, without the swelling and blood" the grip on Harry's wrist tightened at that, but Harry didn't even flinch.

 

"I don't like it when others are allowed to cause you harm" Harry rolled his eyes but Tom didn't see it, still inspecting the art work. It was a very detailed rose, not a clipped one, but a long stemmed rose, thorns and all, in black line work. "I admit, there is beauty to it, even if it is a little cliche"

 

"Hey!" Harry scolded, yanking back his arm from Tom's grip. "I'll have you know it was Sirius' favourite kind of flower" Harry explained, inspecting the tattoo himself, he glanced up to his lover who had a familiar devilish smile on his lips "no jokes about lilies" Harry warned, but it was only half serious.

 

Tom raised his hands in mock surrender, and took to watching Harry's features, something he took great pleasure in.

 

"You like it" he observed, and Harry stared, confused.

 

"Of course I do, that's why I got it" Harry snapped a little defensively.

 

"I mean, having something of his, something to remember him by" Harry just looked more puzzled, and to think, he was dubbed the best wizard of Britain "you have a photograph of your parents, correct"

 

"Uh-huh" Harry agreed.

 

"And your fathers cloak, and map. However, nothing to remember the man who you wished to be your father" Harry nodded slightly, lightly tracing his fingers over the fresh ink "I have something of his for you"

 

"Wait, what?" Harry spat, leaping off the desk and rounding it to stand over his boyfriend. "You have something of Sirius'?"

 

"That is what I just said"

 

"And why didn't you tell me this before, why should you have his belongings? You were the reason he died!" Harry fumed, fingers itching for his wand, to let his anger out. For how long had Tom kept this from him?

 

"Exactly, Harry, it is not a subject I can breach with you" He explained, standing to once again loom over Harry as he usually does. Harry felt his anger wavering as Tom gently took Harry's hand from his side. "I have caused you pain, I have taken away your loved ones, I didn't find the right time to gift you this but I feel it belongs to you"

 

"Tom" Harry softly mumbled, but Tom just ignored the gentle sound of Harry's voice and pulled open his desk drawer.

 

There sat Sirius' wand, the same usual scuffs, the battered handle, the little crack he had made in it whilst still studying at Hogwarts. Despite it's scars it was Intact. 

 

"Tom" Harry mumbled again, but this time Tom took the unspoken command to wrap his arms around Harry. Harry squeezed his eyes shut, he was too overwhelmed, the memories flooding into him as they often did. "I'm not removing the tattoo because of this" he mumbled into his lovers chest. Tom chuckled softly, and Harry felt the vibrations of his chest and let out a soft smile of his own, lifting his arms to loop around Tom's waist where they belonged.


End file.
